The present invention relates to vehicle ignition enabling systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of enabling ignition within a vehicle without use of an ignition switch.
Various types of locks have been used in connection with door locking mechanisms and ignition systems of a vehicle. Traditionally, vehicle door locking mechanisms and ignition systems have operated utilizing a mechanical key. Vehicle operators have used a key in locking or unlocking vehicle doors and in rotating an ignition start, such as an ignition system tumbler, to start a vehicle.
Recently developed active and passive systems are used in replacement of or to operate in conjunction with the traditional mechanical keyed systems. Active systems refer to systems that require some sort of action by an operator in order to actuate a locking or start mechanism. An example of an active system is one that uses a remote control to remotely access or start a vehicle, such as those utilizing a keyfob. Passive systems, typically, include an authorization device, such as a smart card, which has a coded signal. An operator merely needs to be within a predetermined range of the vehicle and a vehicle controller checks the coded signal on the authorization device before allowing access thereto.
The active and passive systems may include anti-theft and anti-tampering mechanisms, which are incorporated to deter unauthorized access to and ignition starting of a vehicle. An example of a device that is considered both an anti-theft device and an anti-tampering device is an electronic interlock. An electronic interlock uses a coded activation signal to enable access to or starting of a vehicle.
Similar to the smart card system described above, anti-theft systems often include an access device, such as a key or card having a transmitter that transmits an authorization signal. The authorization signal is received by a vehicle controller, which verifies the authorization signal and allows locking mechanisms to be actuated or vehicle ignition to be enabled.
It has been determined that vehicle operators tend to prefer and have a significant comfort level associated with the use of an active system having a key style mechanism. The comfort level stems from the perceived concept that there exists a higher level of security when a key must be used to access or operate a vehicle rather than simply using a remote or wireless access device. This preference exists even when a higher level of security actually exists for the remote or wireless access device.
Ignition start mechanical keyed systems typically include a lock assembly having a tumbler that receives a key and is rotated to activate an ignition switch. In operation, an ignition key is inserted into the tumbler, an authorization code may be verified, and the key is than rotated switching the ignition switch to an ignition “ON” state. The tumbler can be complex and costly. Also, the ignition switch can be large in size and costly, depending upon the amount of current passing therethrough.
Other than the traditional turn key style active ignition system there also exists a non-turn key style active ignition system. In a non-turn key system a key is inserted into a lock assembly, an authorization code is verified, and a separate push button is depressed to enable or start the vehicle ignition. The push button when depressed either activates an ignition switch or generates an activation signal that is received by a controller in turn starting the engine ignition. Non-turn key systems are generally less preferred due to a lack of rotation of a key and the conventional tactile feel accompanying that rotation.
It is desirable in designing vehicle systems to minimize the number of components contained therein as well as to minimize system size, weight, and complexity. Thus, there exists a need for an improved active keyed locking system that minimizes system size, weight, and complexity.